


Our Future

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Angst, M/M, Mutant Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Young Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You use your powers to show Erik what your ideal future with him would be like.





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> another erik fic cuz i rewatched days of future past. in this one, the reader has powers related to the mind and sight. i didn't really think too hard about what their exact mutation is, but they can project images into a person's mind, similar to how charles can make people see what he wants them to see.
> 
> this was supposed to be pure fluff but i got carried away :0 enjoy!

“Three dogs.”

“Three! That’s too many and you know it.”

You shrugged, tracing the outline of Erik’s hand with your finger. “They could be small dogs.”

The rapid rise and fall of his belly as he chuckled made your head bounce. “Even so, I think one would be enough. Two, maybe, so he could have a friend. And I demand a cat, in return.”

You grinned. “I like that idea. We’d need a yard.” You paused, then sat up, gently pulling Erik’s head to your lap. “Close your eyes.”

“All right. What are you up to now?”

“Just close ’em. You’ll see.” Erik huffed, and you pressed your fingers to his temples, concentrating as you projected an image into his head: you and him, in a small house out in the countryside. “Can you see it?”

Erik’s face visibly relaxed, the lines in his forehead disappearing as he adopted a look of wonder. He looked younger, more peaceful. “I do. What is it?”

“Our future. Or what I picture it to look like. No more fighting. No more having to hide. Just peace.” You sent him a few more flashes: walking through the woods, lying out beneath the stars at night, huddling before a fireplace on a snowy day. Two elegant Dobermans, lying at the foot of your bed. A cat, like Erik wanted, stretching languidly. “You and me, together. Not too far from the mansion but far enough.”

He smiled. “No pesky kids to bother us then?”

“No, you see, we’d have a few pesky kids of our own.” With that, you generated more images: a child, one who looked more like you, or more like him, you couldn’t decide.

“They better have your hair,” he muttered, “but God forbid they inherit your stubbornness.”

“Oh, hush, you love me.” Would your child bend metal? Create mirages? Both? You lost yourself a little as you enhanced the vision, imagining pieces of your future family: holding an infant in your arms, gathering around a dining table for a proper meal, reading stories before bedtime. These mundane actions left your eyes clouded with tears; they seemed so unlikely, a life so normal and quiet and wholesome. “It would be beautiful.”

Erik opened his eyes, and you saw him and your child and your future self embracing once more before the image vanished. You blinked your tears away quickly, but when you looked closely, you saw that Erik’s eyes were misty. “Erik,” you intoned.

“I want that,” he told you, his voice soft. It was rare and devastating to see him so vulnerable. You could feel him clinging to the fantasies you’d shown him: the house, the child, the normalcy. “I want that with you. One day. Promise me we’ll have that.”

You leaned down to kiss him, hands cupping his cheeks as you caressed his lips with yours. “I want that, too. It’ll take the both of us, Erik.” You pulled back to look at him, your thumbs stroking his cheekbones absently. You managed to send him one more image: you and Erik, holding each other, older and grayer but still so content. “But whatever happens, however we end up, we’ll be together.”

Erik nodded, but you could see how his eyes were still so far away, lost in the future you’d promised him, the future you could never guarantee but one you would fight to protect. “Yes,” he murmured. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
